


Yes Spells Yes

by kainess



Series: Obey Me! One Shots [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Levi - Freeform, Leviathan - Freeform, M/M, MC - Freeform, MC is gender neutral, Main character - Freeform, Satan - Freeform, belphegor - Freeform, belphie, listen he tried his best ok, mammon - Freeform, mammon's an idiot but we love him anyway, satan threw him for a loop, what does e-y-e-s spell, yes spells yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kainess/pseuds/kainess
Summary: With the help of Levi and Belphie (and a splash of Satan), you decide to mess with Mammon a little.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Obey Me! One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779661
Comments: 9
Kudos: 154





	Yes Spells Yes

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a lot of crack tbh lmao  
> also mc is gender neutral :)

A/N: i got the idea from these two videos. the [original](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P4ramoioWnw) and then the [mha version](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8MpMxXBX-u8) which is equally as funny.

\---

“What am I doin’ here?” There’s a bored tone to Mammon’s voice as he spins around on your desk chair. 

“What do you mean? You’re always here.” You play dumb while you type away on your D.D.D, glancing over at the white-haired man every now and then from your spot on your bed. 

“But ya specifically asked me to come in, and now we aren’t even doin’ anythin’!” He puffs air into his cheeks and you can’t help but giggle at the sight; he’s too cute sometimes. 

“Alright, alright. So, I saw something earlier and I wanted to test it out on you.” Earlier, while scrolling on your D.D.D, you managed to find a website that had some of your favorite websites from the human realm. You had even found Youtube and went down a rabbit hole of some of your favorite videos, as well as videos you had been meaning to watch before arriving at the Devildom. You caught up with everything your favorite Youtubers posted and then some. More importantly, you found some challenges, which is what led you here. 

A devious smile forms on your lips as your mind plays the video back in your head. The video was about a minute and a half long, and you thought it was something you could pull on Mammon. It’d give yourself entertainment, as well as some of the brothers if they wanted to join. So far, you only had talked Belphie and Levi into joining in with you, though you weren’t sure if it’s because they wanted to spend time with you, or if they enjoyed bothering Mammon  _ that _ much. Maybe it’s a mix of both. “Test it out?” He asks incredulously. His cheeks are a hot red as he stares at you with wide eyes. “And just  _ what  _ is it that ya plan on testin’ on me? Huh? You’re up to no good, aren’t ya?” You laugh at his paranoia and shake your head. 

“It’s nothing bad, I promise. Only fun and games.” The video you saw had become a trend in the human realm, but you didn’t think anyone in the Devildom had discovered it yet. If anything, you’d be starting the trend here. The video was simple; you spell out the word ‘yes’ to someone and ask them what it spells. Once they answer, you then spell the word ‘eyes’ and ask them the same question. If it goes the way you’re hoping, and it  _ should  _ because it’s  _ Mammon _ , it’ll be hilarious. 

You look over at your bedroom door when it opens, smiling widely when you see a purple head of hair poke through. “Levi, you’re here.” Immediately, there’s a look of irritation on Mammon’s face. He mutters something under his breath about “I thought it was just gonna be the two of us, human,” while the younger brother walks in with his phone. “Where’s Belphie?” 

“Belphie’s comin’ too?” There’s exasperation to Mammon’s voice, though you and Levi ignore it. 

“He’s on his way. Beel just woke him up a few minutes ago, so he’s probably trying to figure out what year it is and where he’s at before he comes down.” You chuckle to yourself at the thought of a disorientated Belphie. “But I’ll just start filming anyway. I don’t think he’ll care if we start without him.”

“Start without him?” Mammon shoots up from where he’s sitting, hands on his hips as he angrily glares his brother down. “And just what do ya plan on filmin’, huh? If ya plan on sellin’ anythin’, I get a profit too! I get the biggest profit, actually, since it’s me ya plan on usin’!” Levi rolls his eyes at his brother's antics and pushes him so that he’s sitting back down on the chair. 

“Alright, Mammon. Are you ready? We’re just playing a game, relax.” You try to calm the demon down when seeing how tense he looks. “I promise; no funny business.” He eyes you suspiciously, though he slumps back into the chair. 

“Yeah, okay. Whatever.” 

“What does y-e-s spell?” Levi’s already filming as he stands beside your bed, and the mischievous smile is back on your face.    
“Uh… yes? Is that a trick question? Why are ya askin’ me something so obvious? Do ya really think I’m that dumb? Ya know, I’m kinda takin’ offense to this.” 

You brush off his comments and continue. “What does e-y-e-s spell?” 

“Yes.” The answer is immediate and confident. It doesn’t fail to make Levi laugh and a giggle escapes your lips. 

“No, what does e-y-e-s spell, Mammon?” He’s staring at you with squinted eyes, his arms crossed over his chest as his mind tries to visualize what you’re spelling. The longer the silence stretches, the funnier the situation becomes to Levi. “Levi, don’t laugh so much, you’ll shake the camera too much!” You whine as you turn to look at him. “It won’t be funny if we can’t see anything.” 

“I’m sorry, but it’s just so funny. I didn’t think it’d actually work.” 

“Ya didn’t think  _ what _ would work?”

“Mammon, what does e-y-e-s spell?” You ask again, this time shushing Levi so he doesn’t sidetrack the second eldest demon again. The video wouldn’t be entertaining if it was just banter between the two siblings. 

“E-yes.” 

This time it’s you who’s overcome with laughter. You find yourself wheezing as the door opens once again, this time a sleepy Belphie walking in. “You already started?” He’s quick to put the pieces together as he looks between Mammon, you, and Levi. “I guess so. He looks pretty lost already.” 

“What does y-e-s spell?” You ask again, wiping the stray tears from the corner of your eyes.

“Yes.” 

“What does e-y-e-s spell?”

“...E-yes!” 

Mammon’s clearly flustered, his cheeks red as he looks wildly between the three of you. Belphie’s got a shit-eating grin on his face as he sits on the bed beside you, using your shoulder as a pillow. “As expected, he doesn’t disappoint.” Levi’s own face is red as well, nearly matching the color of Mammon’s as he tries to contain his laughter so as to not shake the camera.

“What are ya cryin’ for?” Mammon’s voice cracks as he shouts, which of course only sends you deeper into your laughing fit. You’re practically choking and doubled over in pain by the time the door is opened for the third time, this time Satan peeking in. 

“What’s going on here? You’re being so loud I can barely read from the library.” His eyes are narrowed and there’s a dangerously annoyed look on his face that would concern you in any other situation. You wave him over, pointing to Levi’s phone and then Mammon. 

“Just watch.” You manage to choke out as you clutch your aching side. “Okay, we’re going to try again, Mammon. What does y-e-s spell?” Satan looks between you and Mammon with a quirked eyebrow, though he stays silent to see where you plan on taking this.

“...Yes.” 

“Now what does e-y-e-s spell?” You’re staring at him with wide eyes, trying to tell him the answer without actually saying anything. Mammon, who now has the hint that it isn’t actually e-yes, pauses, before leaning forward to return the staring match. 

“Eees?”

“Eees?!” Levi and Belphie both shriek together, the two bursting out into hysterical laughter. Satan stares at Mammon in complete disbelief and astonishment. “Mammon, seriously?” He asks with a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose as he closes his eyes. 

“Eh-yes?” Mammon’s sounding more and more desperate, and you’re sure his embarrassment is getting worse due to Satan’s presence. Of course, you’re unable to answer him as you’re too busy dying with Levi and Belphie. “You’re makin’ me--” He’s puffing more air into his cheeks before leaning down and cradling his head in his hands. “E-y-e-s…” He repeats to himself, eyebrows furrowing as he stares at the wooden floor beneath his feet. “E-yes!”

“ _ Mammon _ !” Satan shouts with wide eyes, running a hand through his unstyled hair. “Is it really that hard for you? Come on, just  _ think  _ about it for hell’s sake!” 

“I am thinkin’ about it!” Mammon shouts back before jumping up. “E-yes!  _ E-y-e-s _ spells  _ e-yes _ ! What else could it be? What am I missin’ here and  _ why  _ are y’all cryin?” 

“How are you this stupid?” Belphie asks between his fits of laughter. “Mammon, just keep saying it out loud. Slowly.”

“E-y-e-s...e-y-e-s,” he’s pinching the bridge of his nose before his eyes blow open and his head snaps over in your direction, “oh my devil. It’s eyes!  _ It spells eyes _ !” A scream of laughter leaves Levi as he drops to his knees, clumsily handing you his phone in the process. “Why didn’t anyone tell me? Why did everyone keep lettin’ me say stupid shit like e-yes and eees?!” 

“Are you seriously blaming us? Why were you too stupid to not understand that it spells eyes?” Levi shouts back from where he’s crumpled on the floor. Mammon opens his mouth to argue back, but closes it and his face flushes. 

“Oh my, that was too good.” You say once you finally calm down, viewing the video on the phone. “I think Lucifer is going to get a kick out of this, don’t you?” You’re talking to no one in particular, but you can practically see the color drain from Mammon’s face at the mention of the eldest brother.

“Lord Diavolo would  _ totally  _ get a kick out of it!” Belphie adds from your side. 

“What about Simeon? Or even Solomon? I think they’d find it funny too.” Satan includes thoughtfully as he gingerly takes the phone from your hands. 

“And if we give it to Asmo, he’ll have it everywhere online.” Levi giggles and pushes himself up, standing behind Satan so the two can view the video together. 

“I can’t wait to tell Beel about this.” 

“Guys!” Mammon whines loudly from where he’s standing, stomping his foot. “Don’t do any of that! Guys, hey, guys!” His eyes narrow when he’s ignored, the white-haired male letting out a frustrated sigh. 

Oh, he’d be getting you back for this. No funny business his ass.

**Author's Note:**

> has this been done before? KGJDSKJGDSKJ


End file.
